Too Much Sugar
by Storm0
Summary: Annabeth comes to stay over at Percy’s house for a sleepover! Pure Percabeth fluff. Modern AU. Mortal AU.


**Hey! Yeah, I was bored and decided to write this at 3 AM instead of working on my chapter for 'Unlike the Rest'. Sorry, it's a little rushed and stuff...**

 **By the way, Annabeth is going to be quite OOC since she doesn't have to deal with stress and trauma from monsters and she stays with Athena, not a step-mum. Might seem a little...girly I guess.**

"Ding dong!" A chirpy voice called out as she rang the bell. Percy smiled as he got up from the sofa and went to open the door, straightening the collar of his shirt as he went. It had been about a month since he last saw her and he couldn't wait.

Hey Wise Girl." He said as he wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her temple affectionately. He looked her over to find her wearing a grey batwing top **(Yeah, I researched and that's apparently what it's called. )** with jeans and a bag around her shoulders.

"Hi Percy, it's been so long, I missed you so much." Annabeth replied, burying her head in to his chest.

"Well, come on in, unless you want to stay outside of course." He joked before disentangling himself and stepping to the side.

"Hmm, as fun as standing outside sounds, I think I'll come in." She said, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she pushed past him.

"So what are we doing first for our sleepover?" Annabeth asked curiously as she took off her bag and plopped down on to the sofa of the one bedroom apartment.

"I dunno, I thought you would decide…" Percy responded while rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Ahh, you're hopeless. Well I'm hungry, let's eat!" She shouted happily before she took off to the kitchen.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Percy questioned as he followed her, a smile still spread across his face as he watched her bounce around his house.

"Cereal, got Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Annabeth said as she went through all the cabinets looking for said cereal.

"Top one on the left, I think I've got a box of it." Percy replied, gazing at her fondly.

"Yep, found it!" She called out as she jumped up and down multiple times to try and get it down but failed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he smirking at her futile attempts. He took great joy in annoying her, she looked so cute when she was angry!

"Per-ceeeeey! I can't get it down!" She pouted adorably as she asked for help.

"Alright, gimme a second." Percy said before reaching over her and pulling it down and ruffling her hair, which made her pout even further. He was enjoying this.

"Stop iiiiiiit!" Annabeth moaned as she swatted his hand away, stole the box from him and made a bowl for herself before marching out.

Laughing, Percy made himself one as well and followed her back out.

"Alright, pick a movie." Percy said, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV as he sat down beside Annabeth on the sofa.

"Hmm, been a long time since I watched a movie… How about…Hope Floats?" Annabeth asked as she leaned her head on to Percy's shoulder.

"I haven't heard of it, let's check it out." he agreed as he glanced at her before putting it on and switching off the lights.

"That was so sad! How could they do that to her?! All she did was care for them and they betrayed her! So evil, I'll kill them myself!" Annabeth ranted as she wept in to Percy's chest. Somehow, she had managed to end up in his lap during the movie, not that either of them minded.

"Shh, it's alright Wise Girl, it was just a movie, don't worry." Percy said soothingly as he patted her back and waited for her to finish.

"You're right, yeah! There's no need to worry, it's not true!" She exclaimed suddenly as she wiped her tears and stood up shakily.

If it was anyone else, they would have suffered from whiplash but Percy just shook his head at her sudden mood change and got up. "Yeah, now c'mon, let's go to bed, it's late." He said as he made her stable.

"We're going to bed now?" Annabeth asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She was hoping for more, after all, they'd been together for 4 years now and they still stuck to holding hands and hugging, kissing very rarely.

"Yeah? It's late, change and let's go." He responded densely as he went in to the bathroom and switched from his shirt and jeans to a comfortable pair of clothes.

"Where do I sleep?" Annabeth asked as she walked out the room in a tank top and shorts.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep outside. Goodnight, Annabeth. I love you." Percy whispered obliviously as he started walking away.

"Wait! I can't do that to you, this is your house." Annabeth stalled as she tried to think of a way to get him to see what she was thinking.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'll sleep on the couch, not a problem for me." He replied as he turned back to her.

"Percy! You're sleeping on the bed tonight. Don't argue with me." She said boldly, glad that he couldn't see her blushing heavily.

"O-oh. Um...o-okay, well t-then, excuse me." He stuttered as he climbed in beside her.

Thirty minutes had passed and neither of them could go to sleep. Annabeth, because she was waiting for him to make a move and Percy, because he was so embarrassed.

"Percy, you're too hot!" Annabeth cried out suddenly as she whacked him with a pillow.

"Ow, it's not my fault!" Percy shouted back as he chucked his pillow at her.

"Why. Are. You. So. Stupid?" She yelled, hitting him with the pillow at the end of each word.

Percy looked confused. "Stupid? How am I stupid?" He questioned her, surprised. He didn't do anything wrong…

"This is exactly what I mean." Annabeth said with a sigh as she sat up and motioned for him to copy her.

"Hmm? What's wrong Wise Girl?" Percy inquired worriedly. He knew he did stuff which he didn't think was wrong but later found out that it annoyed his girlfriend.

Annabeth stayed silent for a while as she considered how to proceed. Now wasn't the time to have 'the talk' with her innocent boyfriend so she decided to play around a bit. She opened her mouth a little as if she was going to say something before closing it once more. She let out a few "I…" and "um…" as well and watched for his reaction only to find him waiting patiently for her while looking worried.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She yelled all of a sudden and she swung a pillow at him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" A muffled reply came from behind the pillow as it hit him.

Percy brought up his pillow and tried to hit her but she dodged it and smirked triumphantly before getting smacked by a second pillow, causing her to fall to the bed.

"Ha, that's what you get for scaring me!" Percy said, entering a victory pose and standing proudly on the bed.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Annabeth growled playfully as she tackled him to the bed, lying down with his arms pinned above his head and straddling his waist so he couldn't get up.

"Y'know, if you wanted to get in to this position, you could've just asked." Percy said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows. Annabeth blushed and loosened her grip for a second, allowing him to flip them over so he was on top.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly and she moaned at how easily she was manipulated.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Percy asked innocently while he waited for her to start stuttering. He was really nervous as to where this was leading but if she asked him for it, he'd give it to her.

"Pervert!" She shouted as she shoved a pillow in to his face and kneed him, a little too hard.

"Oof." Percy groaned as he crumpled inwards. This girl...she never holds back when it comes to kicking.

It took some time for him to recover from the fatal blow but once he did, they sat down, knowing they weren't sleeping tonight, it was already 4 AM.

"How about a pillow fort? Let's make one Percy, we can take everything outside and watch something on the TV as well!" She told him excitedly as she quickly gathered the blankets and ran outside. Sighing, Percy picked up the pillows and followed her, hiding his happiness at building one.

"Wow, look at that! Hehehe, it looks so...nice." Annabeth complimented as she admired their hard work. Well it was mostly her work, Percy was busy watching her as she swayed unconsciously to the music from the random show he put on.

"Yeah, it looks cool, are we going to go inside?" He asked, crouching down to look inside. She had put a lot of effort in to this and it could be seen.

"Go inside? But it might break...Fine, you can go inside." She pouted while watching him carefully so he didn't destroy anything.

"Hey Wise Girl! Come inside!" Percy called out to her. Just what she was waiting for.

"Coming!" She replied as she crawled in with little struggle. The inside looked as comfortable as the outside. Annabeth moved beside Percy and snuggled into his side.

"I love you Percy." She said before falling asleep.

"I love you too Annabeth." He whispered back before kissing her forehead and going to sleep. She smiled and moved closer to him while draping a blanket over them.

 **So what'd you think? Review!**

 **IMPORTANT: We have a Discord group of about a hundred people where authors and readers can discuss stories. We've got around 30 to 40 authors already and it's pretty chill, you guys should check it out. Use this code on Discord to join:** **https (colon slash slash) discord (fullstop/period)gg(slash) X4y4F7J**


End file.
